


midnight ramble

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [29]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, Gen, Let Him Be At Peace I Beg Of You, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Bucky felt like he was laying on the edge of his sharpest knife, not a decently comfortable queen mattress.





	midnight ramble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



It was too quiet. The internet’s favorite white noise machine didn’t make him sleepy, just twitchy. Bucky felt like he was laying on the edge of his sharpest knife, not a decently comfortable queen mattress.

Fuck it. Bucky pulled a jacket, covering his arm, and walked right out the front door. The sidewalk was quiet, too, but it was the right kind of quiet. Crickets chirped. A owl called, somewhere in the distance.

The streetlights pooled gold in the gutters. The moon smiled silver. Bucky paced three miles, smooth and slow, and let the night’s peace soak into his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bucky Barnes, sleepy
> 
> I know this was probably meant to be fluffier, but Bucky wanted to go for a walk, so that's what he did
> 
> Send me your prompts @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
